


Waltz in the snow

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Anger, Dancing, Fun, Jealousy, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: After the concert Adam and Paul have a little dance. Theo‘s not amused.





	Waltz in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adam and Paul dancing after the concert in Munich.

“What the bloody fuck do you even think you’re doing?”, Theo scolded his friend as said man entered the bus with a happy smile on his face and thus angrily crashed an empty glass onto the table next to him.

Pete and Lael who were sitting on the couch next to the singer looked at each other a bit uncomfortable. Of course they could’ve left the two alone to sort out whatever problem the singer seemed to have with his friend but then they wouldn’t know what this was all about, would they? So, nosy as they were, they kept sitting on their places, watching the scene. Adam sent them a quick glance and could already see their fight being the new hot topic on the bus.

Anyway, the pianist was soon pulled out of his thoughts again as there still was his mad best friend shouting at him. 

“You fucking wanker!”, Theo threw at his mate and to said poor man’s total confusion even pushed him, making him stumble backwards slightly.

“What-“, Adam tried to ask but was soon hit by a punch to his chest.

It wasn’t as if any of this had actually hurt him because the singer didn’t put much power into any of his hits, presumably because he was wasted, but he was just totally confused why he was acting like this. He couldn’t think of anything he had done to make him so angry.

“I hate you!”, the singer spit at him and flung himself at him again.

“Hey hey hey”, Adam said, holding his hands in front of himself in a defensive manner. 

“Would you calm the fuck down man?”, he grumbled as the younger man had pushed his hands away and grabbed him by the collar, one of the mad man’s hands letting go shortly to slap his chest.

Thus, Adam finally pushed his mate away, grabbed the squirming singer by his elbow and dragged him up to the bunks. On the way up there he had to listen to some more insults coming from his drunken friend. He would have laughed at it if it wasn’t for the younger man to be so angry at him for no apparent reason.

As they had eventually arrived at their destination, Adam locked the door behind them before he confronted the other.

“What on earth is wrong with you, Theo? Why are you acting like that? What the hell did I do to deserve this?”, the pianist asked his enraged friend, confusion clear to see on his face.

“You bloody well know what’s going on.”, the singer uttered angrily, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his look icy.

“No I don’t!”, the older man replied frustrated. “Would you now please enlighten me why you’re acting like a total maniac?”, he added.

Theo looked at him in silence for a moment, his jaw clenching and unclenching before he finally started to talk. 

“You grab Paul and fucking slow dance with him with our fans and crew watching but you keep like half a metre distance to me during our moment in ‘Somebody to die for’!”, the singer stated furiously.

Adam’s mouth gaped open at that. He didn’t know how to respond to what he had just heard.

“What?” ,the pianist then asked in disbelief about the other’s sudden anger because of this stupid foolery he had had going on with Paul.

“We were just having some fun and besides, I thought you didn’t want me to come too close again after that incident with your ear.”

“I never said that.”, the singer replied stubbornly.

“Yes you did. You said-“, Adam was about to gather the exact words his friend had said to him in the hospital back then but was interrupted by the singer.

“I just said don’t headbutt me again!”, the singer tried to make a point but Adam wouldn’t have it.

“No, I remember clearly that we were in the emergency and you said something along the words ‘Don’t you dare ever come near me on stage again’”, the pianist remembered the scene.

“But I didn’t mean it like that! I was in severe pain god damn it, don’t hold it against me!”, the singer groaned.

Adam couldn’t help but find this funny. He was having a fight with his best friend about something that the other probably would’ve never dared to address that this bothered him if it wasn’t for him to be drunk and having seen the scene with Paul minutes ago.

Wait. So Theo was jealous of Paul?

At this thought, Adam just had to laugh.

“Stop laughing, moron! There’s nothing to laugh about.”, the singer grumbled, his posture still defensive.

The pianist took a deep breath and looked at his pouty drunk friend for a moment.

“So you want me to come closer?”, Adam asked and slowly walked towards his friend.

“Like this?”, he asked as he was standing a feet away from the other.

Theo gulped hard. He was not expecting this. He wanted to be angry at him, hit him again but not have him so close. He couldn’t think clearly when he was so close.

“Or this?”, the guitarist went on and took another step closer to the younger man, so that their foreheads were touching.

Adam could feel Theo getting flustered, his gaze cast downwards, posture falling.

“Or this?”, he almost whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to the singer’s lips which resulted in the other man’s eyes flutter shut in an instant, his breath hitching in this throat. If it hadn’t been for his brain to shut off and the total surprise of his mate’s action, Theo’d have pushed him away but he was in a state of shock.

Adam wasn’t sure if the other had done it knowingly or if his body had just reacted to him inevitably but he did feel the faint pressure of the other reciprocating the kiss. Barely noticeable if one didn’t pay attention, but it was there.

The guitarist pulled back a moment later and saw Theo’s eyes flash open in an instant, his cheeks heavily reddened.

“Interesting.”, Adam mumbled and took a step back, looking at his friend with a satisfied grin.

“Wha- what’s interesting?”, the singer asked meekly, his voice not sounding as strong as he would have wanted it to.

Instead of an answer, the guitarist just smirked at him and sent him a wink before he turned around and walked to the door.

“Adam!”, the singer called after him.

The pianist turned around with a grin on his face that got even bigger when he saw the younger man’s face redden yet again, eyes avoiding his’.

“What’s interesting?”, Theo quietly repeated his former question as he didn’t expect the other to actually stop up and turn around.

“You’ve totally got the hots for me.”, Adam said and smiled at him widely before he eventually really left the bunk area.

+++

When Theo walked into the lounge, he was glad to see that Pete and Lael had apparently decided to leave the bus instead of eavesdropping on them. They were probably just scared that the singer’s anger might encroach upon them though. 

“What the fuck was that?”, the singer thus angrily confronted the older one.

“What was what?”, Adam asked innocently, looking up at him with his damn blue eyes.

“Oh come on, don’t play dumb. I mean the kiss.”, Theo grumbled.

“What’s with it?”, the guitarist asked, shrugging.

“What was that for?”, the singer inquired. 

“Why, didn’t you like it?”, Adam smirked and saw the younger one’s cheeks redden again.

“Don’t change the topic and no, I didn’t! Obviously.”, the singer gave back stubbornly and sat besides the man onto the couch.

Adam tried his best to hold back the laugh that was threatening to leave his lips but in the end, he couldn’t help it and started chuckling.

“Stop fucking laughing!”, Theo scolded him immediately. “I want an explanation.”, he stated.

The pianist turned his head to the side to look at him, his hazed gaze wandering down to the younger man’s rosy lips. Noticing that, the singer got flustered yet again. When suddenly Adam leaned closer, Theo put his hands onto the other’s chest and half-heartedly pushed him away.

“What are you doing?”, he mumbled.

The pianist didn’t reply, instead he moved closer again, the singer’s hands still on his chest but not holding him back this time. When he was close enough, he could feel Theo’s hot breath wash over his face. The other gave him no sign to stop so he softly pressed his lips onto the ones of his friend. The singer held his breath and just sat there petrified for a moment. 

Soon he got active too though and his hands held on to the shirt of the other, pulling him closer. Their mouths moved perfectly against each other, sighs of pleasure leaving Theo’s lips. 

“Yeah, you absolutely hate that, right?”, the pianist mumbled confidently against his mate’s lips, not managing to hide the smug grin.

Theo was about to reply something but Adam didn’t let him, instead he shut him up with another kiss, feeling the other give in to him immediately and receiving another soft sigh from the man. The pianist’s hands settled on the younger one’s hips, holding him close. 

The older man smiled into the kiss and cocked his head to the side, deepening the contact. He let his tongue slip into the singer’s mouth and promptly got a sensual moan out of his mate as their tongues touched. Pleased with that reaction, Adam sucked on the other’s tongue before he softly bit into his lower lip, getting some more sensual sounds from the other man.

“I hate you”, the singer mumbled as his lips were released again and looked at him with flushed cheeks.

“And I hate that you’re so good at this.”, he added, making the man smile.

The guitarist promptly attacked Theo’s lips again, pushed him down into a lying position and crawled on top of him. He sent him a quick smile before he latched onto his lips again, not as careful as before but more passionate, needy. His fingers came up and started unbuttoning Theo’s shirt, his moves hasty. As he was done with that, he tugged the shirt out of the other’s pants and sat back onto his thighs. The slightly older man’s eyes just roamed the other’s naked upper body for a moment, his mouth slightly agape.

“Stop staring”, the singer uttered, clearly uncomfortable under the other’s shameless gaze.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re hot.”, Adam replied which made Theo groan in embarrassement and bring up his hands to cover his deep red face.

The pianist chuckled at that and grabbed the singer’s wrists tugging them away from his flushed features, making Theo glance up at him.

“Don’t hide. I want to look at you.”, he said softly and leaned down to capture the younger one’s lips with his own.

Said man surely welcomed the kiss and responded eagerly. His hands got a hold of the hem of Adam’s long sleeved t-shirt and pulled it upwards, revealing more and more skin from the man above. Eventually, they shortly broke the kiss so Theo could pull the t-shirt off his mate completely.

The singer threw said piece of clothing onto the floor and let his eyes and hands wander over the newly discovered naked skin in front of him. Adam smiled before he lowered himself onto the younger man, making their naked chests touch. He then grabbed both of Theo’s hands, interlaced them with his’ and placed them over the man’s head.

Theo smiled into the kiss, loving having the other so close. Adam’s lips moved from the other ones down to his neck, placing some kisses there before his teeth grazed over the sensitive skin. He started sucking on the singer’s neck and felt him take in a sharp breath before a quiet moan left the younger man’s lips, making Adam smile. 

The pianist let go of his friend’s hands and sat up again. He let his hands roam the singer’s naked torso while he slowly started moving his hips, grinding against the man below. This action surely made the singer moan shamelessly, his hips stuttering up. He could feel himself getting aroused. He enjoyed seeing the pleasure on the younger one’s flushed face, his eyes closed, a slight crease on his forehead. Adam kept rolling his hips down, creating nice friction for both of them.

“Wait”, the singer suddenly said, resulting in Adam stopping his movement and looking at him slightly confused.

“What are we doing?”, Theo asked, looking at him with dark eyes.

“You want to analyse that now?”, the pianist huffed.

“It’s just…”, the younger man uttered, chewing on his lower lip and avoiding eye contact.

“I mean… We’re drunk. What if it gets awkward tomorrow?”, he asked.

“It won’t.”, Adam replied right away. “Not if you don’t make it.”, he added.

The singer was about to say something at that but the other beat him to it. 

“Now do you want to discuss this further or can we go on?”

“What if the guys barge in?”, Theo put into consideration.

“After how you treated me minutes ago? They’re probably not keen on getting hit by you themselves.”, Adam stated seriously.

“I’m sorry…”, Theo mumbled, looking anywhere but Adam. He was feeling ashamed.

“I didn’t mean it. I was just-”, he started but then stopped.

“You were jealous, weren’t you?”, the pianist asked, grinning smugly down at the other.

The singer didn’t say anything. Instead, his face turned a deep shade of red.

“Come on, we’re both half naked, having a boner and I’m sitting on top of you dry humping you. You might as well admit it.”, the pianist laughed.

Theo’s eyes flashed up to meet the ones of his friend at that. He felt his head burning at his mate’s bluntness but had to smile back.

“Fine”, he eventually uttered. “I guess I was a bit overreacting and… maybe also a little jealous…”, he admitted.

“But you’re not anymore?”, the guitarist asked.

“No. Not anymore.”, Theo gave back, grinning.

“Good.”, Adam replied with a smile before he leaned down to kiss him again.

The singer responded eagerly, his arms crossing behind the pianist’s neck, holding him close.


End file.
